1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to support structures and more specifically it relates to a foldable sawhorse/worktable. The foldable sawhorse/worktable can be placed into a folded position, so that it can be conveniently stored. It is lightweight so that it can be easily carried with one arm. The foldable sawhorse/worktable can be placed into an unfolded working position, in which its work platform can support various types of power tools and all kinds of construction materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous support structures have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,272,023 to Dunn; 2,480,702 to Bradford; 4,102,555 to Tobolski and 5,535,847 to DuRapau all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.